Tales of A Monster Hunter: The Story of Orpheus
by DarthKronos87
Summary: Disclaimer: This story is based off of characters in the story "Tales of a Monster Hunter" by phoenixorderv3. The original story can be found by clicking the following link (/s/4784817/1/Tales-of-a-Monster-Hunter). The characters are used with permission by the author. An older and wizened Orpheus takes a vacation with his wife before their child is born
1. Quiet Times

Silence. The silence of the night permeated as Orpheus looked towards the snowy peak. Despite being summer, the peak was still covered in snow, and for some reason, that made Orpheus smile. Dressed in a simple white tunic and brown trousers, Orpheus almost felt weightless. Not wearing armor always felt different.

The silence seemed to close in and Orpheus took a seat on the front step of his home and pulled out his flute. He played softly as to not wake anyone, but the melody was one of joy and happiness. He had lived a good life.

Orpheus felt a smile brush his lips as he felt the presence of his wife Mara behind him. "You should be in bed." He said calmly, his tone also relaying the fact that he was glad she was here.

"The same could be said of you old man." She said, embracing him from behind, the feat more difficult from the fact that she was six months pregnant.

Orpheus stood and gave her a quick kiss before helping her sit next to him. "You know, you're not that much younger than I am." He said with a smile. He knew she was teasing him.

Mara smiled and hugged him around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh. Orpheus pulled her closer to him. "It's the gray hair you are starting to show." She looked up at him and smiled. "I like it on you...makes you look sophisticated."

Orpheus laughed. There were only a few streaks of gray in his hair, but she said she liked it. Part of him knew she meant it too. She grew more beautiful everyday and he looked into her blue eyes and kissed her once more before she returned her head to his shoulder and looked at the mountain.

"It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful the mountain is." She said with a sense of awe in her voice.

"It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful you are." He said, holding her tight.

Orpheus could feel her chuckle. "All that romantic stuff...you're going to make me throw up."

He smiled. "Don't lie. You like it." Her silence spoke more than words would have.

They both sat there in silence for awhile, looking at the mountain and holding each other. "I saw you earlier today...in the armory." He said to her, breaking the silence. "You miss it, don't you?" The sight of his pregnant wife with her gunlance made him smile.

Mara sighed in reply. "I do." Her hand moved reflexively to her stomach. "I can't just think of me though, and it will be worth the wait."

Orpheus kissed her on the forehead. "You'll be an excellent mother."

Her head was still on his shoulder, but he knew she was smiling. He meant every word of what he said, but knew she missed the hunt. She had already sacrificed much for their family in giving up something she loved.

"Can't sleep, old man?" She said, breaking up their silence again.

"No," he replied. "Just been thinking about old times...you know with Phoenix, Dragoon, and Maccabeus. It's been ten years."

Orpheus felt her head move and he turned to look into her eyes. "You miss them, don't you? You haven't seen them since you were assigned to Pokke Village."

Orpheus didn't answer, but nodded. She just smiled. "We should go visit them. Now's the best time. There is another hunter from the guild around and monster activity has been down. The baby isn't due for a few months, and we won't be able to after the baby arrives."

Orpheus frowned. He wanted to do this, but wasn't sure if it was right or not. "Come on." Mara said after a few seconds. "The vacation would be good for us, and quite frankly, I'm tired of being cooped up."

"Okay," Orpheus said, conceding after a few seconds. "I'll talk to the Elder tomorrow and see if I can get some leave time."

Mara leaned up and kissed him, lingering for a bit. "Trust me. It will be good." She tapped his knee. "Come on. Let's go back to bed."

Orpheus smiled and stood, helping his wife stand. They walked back into their home, arms still wrapped around each other. "I love you," Orpheus said.

"And I you" she responded.

The next morning Orpheus awoke with Mara's arms wrapped around him. She was still fast asleep and he gently unwrapped himself as not to wake her. Getting dressed, he headed out into the morning to see the Elder.

The Elder had taken her normal residence near the path to the snowy mountain and Orpheus greeted her with a smile as he approached.

"Hunter Orpheus, it is good to see you this morning. Would you like some tea?"

Orpheus nodded and took a seat near her own. "Good morning, Elder. I'd love some."

They sipped tea together in silence for awhile. The morning was still young and with the monsters quiet for now, the village had gone into a state of relaxation. That made Orpheus a little nervous, but he would make sure to speak with the other hunter and guild representatives to keep their eyes open.

"Things are still quiet Hunter. What brings you to this old woman in the early hours of the morning?"

Orpheus looked at the Elder, her blue eyes wise. She nodded at him. "You're leaving us." In all the time he had been here, he had never figured out how she seemed to know what people were thinking.

Orpheus nodded. "Not forever Elder. Mara and I just want to go see some friends before the baby comes. I'd like to ask if that is okay."

The Elder looked towards the clouds as she always did when she was deep in thought. "Why do you ask for my permission? It is the Guild that requires you to be here." The tone of her question displayed curiosity rather than anger.

"I was assigned to this village. As the high ranking official, it's only proper..." Orpheus voice trailed off from the speech he had memorized the night before. "Let me be honest with you Elder. I've come to think of this village as home, and you as one of my leaders and guides. I cannot in good conscience leave without your consent regardless of what the Guild says."

The Elder smiled. "You have my approval, but please come back to us." Those words hit Orpheus hard. He was glad to have been accepted as one of their own.

He nodded in thanks. "I must speak to the Guild first, but since there is another hunter around, I think it will be fine. Thank you Elder."

The pair said their farewells and Orpheus went to talk to the Guild about his little vacation. He was smiling as he did. Mara was right. This would be good for them.


	2. Val Habar

The two journeyed with a caravan. It was faster and Mara couldn't exactly walk everywhere. Orpheus had to admit that it was nice to ride instead of walk. Most of Pokke Village showed up at their departure to say goodbye. It was a nice gesture, and was another example of how the town had accepted Orpheus and Mara as one of them. A midwife came with them just in case, but Orpheus had hoped they would return before the baby was born.

Mara hadn't been depressed, but the change over her now that they were in the open was evident. Husband and wife rode in the leader's covered wagon, but at the first stop, Mara asked to sit up front with the Caraveneer. Without enough room on the front bench, Orpheus sat behind them. Orpheus watched her and smiled. Her head never stayed in one place, taking in the sights. Once or twice, Orpheus caught a glimpse of her face. Her smile was broad and there was a sparkle in her eyes as she saw the world's beauty again.

Once, Mara got him looking and gave him a broad smile. Unable to maneuver to hug him, she turned slightly and placed a hand on his knee, whispering the words "thank you." Orpheus just returned her smile and held her hand, giving it a little squeeze.

The journey continued without much issue. Occasionally a pack of velociprey would venture too close. The first time, Orpheus instinctively reached for his charge blade.

"We'll have none of that," the Caraveneer said, noticing the motion. "You guys paid us to travel and with that comes protection. We have some hunters that will take care of it."

Orpheus glared for a moment. He didn't like the man telling him not to protect his own. Not only that, but even though he paid for the man's services, he didn't know these hunters and didn't like putting his and Mara's life in their hands. It was Mara's hand on his shoulder that broke the gaze and feelings.

"Let them do their job," she said quietly, recognizing his mood.

Orpheus met her eyes and she smiled. That smile always made him melt, and he turned to the Caraveneer and nodded. The man smiled at him and tipped his hat to Mara before checking on things. Mara came into the back of the wagon and kissed him. "I know that was hard for you. It's just velociprey. They'll be fine."

The rest of the trip proceeded without incident and before long, the caravan arrived in Val Habar. Strangely enough, Orpheus had never set foot in the city – and city it was as compared to Pokke. He stepped out of the wagon and his foot hit terra firma again. He was armored now, wearing zamtrios armor, although his helmet hung from a strap on his belt. His charge blade was holstered on his back. The sight of the place made him feel slightly dizzy.

"Orpheus." He heard Mara call him. Orpheus turned and offered Mara his hand to help her down. She shook her head. "No, I just wanted to say I'm tired. I think I'm going to take a nap."

Orpheus nodded. "Okay. I'll go into town and get some supplies and food." He took her hand and kissed it. "I love you."

"And I you." She said smiling and giving her customary response.

The Caraveneer noticed the exchange and closed the cover of the wagon, giving Mara privacy and some darkness to sleep by before joining Orpheus on the ground. "Big isn't it."

"Yeah," Orpheus said. It was all there was to say.

"Supplies will be over there. There is an open air kitchen across the way from it. Tell the felyne street cook that I sent you. He'll get you hooked up."

Orpheus nodded his thanks and handed the man some extra zenny. "The two most important people in the world to me are in your wagon. Make sure they are taken care of."

The Caraveneer looked at the coins and then back at Orpheus. He took Orpheus's hand in a handshake and gave the coins back. "You already paid me for that."

Orpheus looked at the man and nodded. Orpheus hadn't paid the man any extra. He had paid him for transportation, but the exchange was clear. They were still under contract with the caravan, and he would make sure that Mara and the baby were safe. The man wouldn't go against his own honor.

Orpheus set out into the town, following the directions he had been given. On his way, Orpheus couldn't help but notice the other hunter, leaning against the wall of a shop. They certainly weren't the only two hunters in the area, but this one stood differently – not to mention he was the only one still wearing his helm. He wore red tetsucabra armor. A glaive was holstered on his back and a bright red kinsect was on his arm. Orpheus had tried the weapon when it had first been introduced, but never got the hang of it. It was difficult to use and even harder to master.

It was the way the man stood that drew Orpheus's attention. He stood in a way that allowed him to catch in as much visual information as possible. There was a predatory way to how he stood. It bespoke of experience. That combined with weapon choice spoke of a lot of experience, and despite seeming to take in the entire city at once, the hunter was clearly watching Orpheus. As Orpheus walked, the helmed head followed, and when Orpheus met his eyes, the hunter nodded – a sign of respect to another hunter. Orpheus returned the gesture.

He arrived at the shop and picked up supplies. A pendant on a chain caught his eye though. The pendant was made of jade and the etching of a gun lance was on it. Orpheus smiled. "I'll take these and that pendant too." The shop keep nodded and Orpheus paid her before going to the Street Cook.

He got simple food and headed back to the wagon. The Caraveneer was seated on the bench and leaned against the wagon which was still shut. Orpheus was willing to bet the man hadn't left. He nodded at the Caraveneer.

"She's still asleep." He told Orpheus, as Orpheus entered and closed the cover again.

As the Caraveneer had said, Mara was still asleep and Orpheus quietly removed his armor, stripping down to his trousers. He didn't want to wake her and they could eat later. He climbed into the bed next to her and she stirred. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled, rubbing her eyes and then letting out a yawn. "Come to join me," she tried to say as she yawned.

Orpheus smiled and nodded. "First sit up a minute and turn your back to me."

She frowned, but did as he asked. Orpheus removed the pendant and clasped it around her neck. She looked down at it and gasped. "It's beautiful." She turned and hugged him. "Thank you."

Orpheus smiled. "Get some rest – we will eat when you wake."

"Okay," she said smiling and wrapping her arm around him. The other hand clasped the pendant around her neck.

It didn't take long for Mara to fall asleep again, but Orpheus wasn't tired, so he lay there waiting for her to wake. Soon they would see their friends again – and little Seline – they hadn't seen Phoenix's daughter since she was born. No doubt the little girl wouldn't know them. She would be ten by now. He realized now he would probably have a lot of questions for Phoenix – did he remain a hunter or did he retire. Whatever it was, Orpheus knew he had some big decisions to make with regards to his own life. After this trip, he would talk it over with Mara.


End file.
